


LateNights

by EBradsbury338



Category: Outsourced (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBradsbury338/pseuds/EBradsbury338
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an adorable sexual tension that had developed through pranks and friendship, and late at night Todd and Manmeet have their moments. Their...steamy...moments. Todd begs and Manmeet, well, he just gives him what he asks for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LateNights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I had previously posted on my FF account under the name save.me.or.break.me. Any comments are, of course, appreciated. It is an older piece, now, but I felt that it was good way to break into this.

Opening the door, Todd was met with an exasperated Manmeet. His eyes were desperate and breath came to him too quickly. His white button up was half tucked, and the laces of his shoes were stuffed into the sides of their mock Dockers home.

Todd was fresh out of bed, grey sweatpants hanging onto his waist, bright green boxers peeking out above his hipbone. His eyes were wide and he held his breath close to his heart. He was scared of what might happen, whether or not he would be chewed out for his outburst, or…something.

Manmeet blinked, then took a deep breath, and leaped. He reached forward and put his hands on either side of his boss' face, and kissed him. Todd inhaled sharply, grunting in surprise before putting his hands on the back of Manmeet's neck. Well, this was certainly better than anger.

Manmeet moved his hands to Todd's hips, pushing him into the apartment. He shut the door with his heel, and then turned to press Todd to the wall, bringing them closer together. Todd moaned into his mouth, digging his fingertips into the short, carbon hair.

Mouths became monsters and their erections brushed violently against the fabric of their pants. It was all tongue and teeth and fierceness he had never seen so concentrated in the man before. Todd had never sensed a dominance in Manmeet, but he was certainly enjoying it. He wanted someone he could trust enough to take him, beat him, hurt him, and then put him back together again. He let Manmeet bring his mouth where he wanted it, bring his hands where he wanted them. He gave the man free reign of his body, a dictator of a lean country.

Manmeet dipped his head into the curve of the clavicle , tracing the bone with his tongue, and Todd could do nothing by stand and shudder. When Manmeet moved to his neck, he closed his eyes, taking in the soft graze of teeth and the hot ache of feeling a bruise form under those lips. He felt the first bite, and breathed out sharply, gripping the strong shoulders harder, his eyelids fluttering dazedly.

Without warning, the hands on his hips were circling around his thighs, grabbing hold and lifting him up against the wall, nearly slamming his back against it, pressing them together at angle that was far too pleasing to be legal in India. When Manmeet started to thrust his hips upward, Todd threw his head back into the wall and moaned. His fingernails must have made marks in those shoulders by now, he just knew it.

Manmeet ground into the him ruthlessly, driving him farther up the wall. Sweat was sticking in their hair, and their breathing was erratic, heavy.

"Manmeet, please." Looking up, Manmeet was met with dark eyes, fully blown pupils, bitten lips, and a sweat dampened forehead.

"Please, just…please."


End file.
